


Red Eye

by castlealbion



Category: Jack Lowden - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Meet-Cute, NSFW, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlealbion/pseuds/castlealbion
Summary: Reader meets Jack on a long haul flight, at first he comes across as arrogant and they don’t get along at all, but through the course of the flight they bond a bit (eg - sharing things, taking turns to sleep using an empty seat in their row). When they arrive at their transfer destination their connecting flight is postponed so they kind of stick together and decide to share hotel room. Lets just say they get on REALLY well that night. By the end its left ambiguous whether they go their separate ways or decide to see each other again.





	Red Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Request  
> Flight time from London to Singapore is app 15 hours.

You made it to the plane with barely a minute to spare, literally. There were getting ready to shut the doors when you yelled for them to hold up. It wasn’t even your fault, you thought defensively as the attendant checked your ticket, you were on standby and you’d barely had an hour to get your ass to the airport. The flight was a bloody red eye to boot, taking off past 11pm. 

Making your way down the aisle to your seat you laughed, remembering you watched the movie the other day, drooling over Cillian Murphy the whole time. Jackson Rippner in all his murderous glory would probably be a damn sight better you thought with a sigh, eyeing the boots currently occupying your seat.

“Excuse me.” you said softly while stowing your overhead luggage.

Nothing. The guy didn’t budge, his hoodie covering his face showing he was either asleep of deliberately ignoring you.

“Sir, excuse me, but that’s my seat.” you said a little louder, earning you a sleepy-sounding grunt as he shifted his feet to the empty seat between you.

Sitting down with a sigh you buckled in and watched the safety demo while your rowmate started snoring softly.

It was going to be a long fucking flight.

The flight attendant came by to check the overheads and seat backs, her stern look now set on the sleeping man.

“Sir, I need you to take your seat properly for take off.” Her no nonsense tone must have gotten through, the man jolting out of sleep, his booted foot coming into contact with your thigh under the arm rest.

“Ow!”

You narrowed your eyes to give the jerk a dirty look as he sat up, rubbing what would be a lovely bruise by the time you landed. Some people just really managed to get under your skin and apparently spending the next 15 hours sitting next to this jackass was going to be an exercise in anger management.

“Shite, sorry. I didna mean tae hit ye luv.” he mumbled, struggling to sit up in the space he had.

You had a quick flash of bright blue eyes as he moved upright to don his seatbelt. He was a tall man, at least 6 foot and you felt the tiniest bit sorry for him being all squeezed in like that. At least you were short enough to stretch out a little. The attendant moved on, your “buddy” slumping against the window, hoodie still obscuring his face. He was snoring again in moments, sleeping through the pilot’s announcements and the plane taxiing out to the runway.

Never a great flier, you closed your eyes as the engines got louder, breathing long and deep against the panic in your chest. The moment as the engine reached its crescendo and the brake was released was the worst and you knew your knuckles were white on the armrests while the metal cylinder hurled you down the tarmac.

Only when the plane had completed its lurching ascent and the seatbelt sign dinged did you manage to pry your fingers off the armrest, opening your eyes with a deep breath. An amused chuckle came from the direction of the window and you turned sharply.

“Firs time?”

He still leaned against the window, only his mouth visible. A mouth curved in a mocking smile. You clenched your jaw, immediately defensive.

“I’ve flown before.” You said tightly. “I’m just not fond of taking off.”

“I’d be more worried about the plummeting tae the ground if ye wan my opinion.”

“Which I don’t.” you snapped.

He simply shrugged and said nothing. You couldn’t tell if he was watching you from underneath that infuriating hoodie and you felt self conscious, even in the dimness of the cabin. Determined to get some sleep you leaned your head against your seat, curling around yourself in an attempt to get comfortable. Dozing off you would wake up after a few minutes, anxious and uncomfortable. No matter what you tried, you just couldn’t settle.

“Can I make a suggestion?”

“Dazzle me.” you murmured, rubbing your eyes.

He waited for a moment as the attendant handed you blankets and pillows, like they were going to help in any way.

“The armrests on this plane go up.” he stated, showing you with the one closest to him. “Jus like tha luv. Now if ye lean yer pillow on the aisle ye can lay oot.”

You weren’t certain, but you tried anyway, surprised when you felt your body relax, even in the cramped fetal position.

“Now I can do this.” he resumed his original position, stretching his legs over yours to rest his feet behind your calves. “Is no perfect but better than before, yeah?”

“Yes, much better.” you agreed reluctantly, still uncomfortable with the intimacy of the position.

“Ye can rest easy lass, I’m dead tae the world, no chance o bein manhandled in yer sleep.”

“You sure about that?”

“Aye, I prefer my women tae be conscious. Get some sleep stranger.”

“Name’s Y/N.” you mumbled, drifting off.

“Jack. Pleased tae meet ye.”

That was the last you heard before sleep claimed you.

Sometime later you opened your eyes against bright sunlight, squinting painfully as you tried to sit up. Your body felt stiff and sore but nowhere near as bad as you’d expected.

“Shite, sorry, didna mean tae wake ye.”

The light went away and you realised Jack had been looking out through the window shade.

“It’s ok.” You yawned. “What time is it?”

“London time or Singapore?”

“Either. No, London.”

“7am London time, fuck only knows wha time it is in Singapore.”

“I was asleep for 7 hours?” you asked incredulously.

Your eyes were gritty and rubbing them was just making it worse. You excused yourself to the restroom, splashing water on your face when you were done. In the mirror you saw a tired woman, shadows under your eyes and hair that was just….yuck. Smoothing it back into submission you made your way back to your seat.

“Feel better?”

“Loads.”

Your stomach chose that moment to gurgle in hunger, embarrassingly loud in the still dim cabin. Probably would have been helpful if you’d eaten anything the day before, not that you’d known you’d be flying around the world in mere hours.

“They said summan about some brekkie in about an hour.”

Reaching forward into your bag you pulled out a couple of muesli bars you’d remembered to throw in at the last moment. The sound of Jack’s stomach gurgling too made up your mind and you held one out to him. He took it eagerly, sitting up straight, the hoodie falling back off a messy pile of golden blonde hair.

“Ye’re an inflight goddess, even if ye do snore.”

“I do not snore.” you huffed indignantly, trying hard not to notice how handsome the man was.

“Sorry tae be the bearer o bad news luv, but yes ye do. No much, but the little grunts are kind of endearin.”

He grinned around a mouthful of chocolate and oats.

“Well at least I don’t snore like a souped up chainsaw.” you sneered, earning you another shrug.

“I never said I didn’t, it’s only ye tryin tae deny yer natural tendencies.”

Arrogant shit. It must have been nice to go through life as confident as he was. Probably had hordes of women falling at his feet too, and for good reason. Movie star good looks and a Scottish accent to die for, you were practically panting yourself.

“So I shouldn’t ignore my natural tendency to smack you in the gob then?”

“Now tha’s uncalled for ye wee spitfire.” he laughed. “Besides Im tae pretty fer ye tae hit.”

“Well someone has a healthy ego.” you couldn’t help but laugh.

“I haf tae make a livin somehow, I’m no smart enough tae be a rocket scientist.”  
“So, what, you’re a gigolo then?” you snorted.

“Why? Ye in the market fer one?” he raised his brows comically, causing you to dissolve into giggles.

“If I were, I certainly wouldn’t be looking for one on a plane.”

“Not even tae join the mile high club? I hear it’s quite a thrill.” he winked and your cheeks felt hot.

“How much of a thrill can it possibly be?” you retorted, laughing. “ I mean, picture it. That tiny bathroom, no way my ass would be sitting on that nasty sink and yours would be banging against the door cause you’s have to bend those flamingo legs.” you gestured to his long, very nice legs. “And even if all that could be managed, you couldn’t make a sound. Where’s the fun in that?”

You’d surprised him, score one for you.

“Ye’re no wrong lass. But suddenly I have a strong desire tae try it anyway, jus tae prove ye wrong.”

Score one for him.

“No response tae that one then?” he snickered, taking his meal from the attendant, who was definitely making eyes at him.

To his credit he wasn’t paying any attention, already digging into his food with gusto.

“You are so lucky, getting to sit next to Jack Lowden for 15 hours.” she whispered as she handed you your meal.

Who? The name meant nothing to you, but apparently it did to her, she was even sighing as she walked away. You were going to have to Google it when you landed. As for being lucky, well you guessed you could have it a lot worse. Better to sit next to a handsome, funny, albeit slightly arrogant man than the seaty mouth breather you’d spend your last flight ignoring.

The standard airline food sat heavy in your stomach, but you were full and Jack had opened the shade again, the sun bright and warm against your face. With 6 hours more until you landed for your connecting flight you pulled out your book, hoping to lose yourself in its pages.

After 45 minutes you closed it with a sigh, unable to concentrate. Your mind kept wandering, contemplating choices you were making as well as ones you’d made. An anxious lump rose in your throat and for a moment you were a panic attack was imminent.

A sudden jump as the plane hit an air pocket had you white knuckled again, holding your breath until the shaking stopped. The captain’s voice came over the speaker warning of more turbulence to come. Nothing to worry about. Words which were invented for the sole purpose of making you worry more.  
“Hey Y/N?”

Jack was looking at you, a small smile on his face.

“What can I do you for?”

“Do ye wan tae play a card game? Keep yer mind off it?”

“Keep my mind off what, the fact that everytime this thing shakes it’s possible we might be about to plummet 30,000 feet to a horrible death?”

“No. Well aye, but no like there’s anythin we could do tae change tha. I mean take yer mind off whatever it is botherin ye?”

“Why the fuck not?” you shrugged, turning in your seat.

For the next few hours you played every card game you could think of, plus a few new ones courtesy of your new friend. Instead of making monetary bets, and running out of airline peanuts before the end of the first hand, you bet information. So far you’d learned that Jack was 29, had a ballet-dancing brother, a love for Sinatra and that he liked Scotland better than any place on earth. He’d in turn learned what you did for a living, where you grew up, how much you loathed oysters, your favorite movie, color and your celebrity crush. Admittedly he was much better at cards than you were so you were left somewhat lacking in the information stakes.

As the games had progressed your initial opinion of him had changed. He wasn’t arrogant so much as he was a smart ass, and boy was he quick as a whip with the comebacks. You honestly hadn’t laughed so much in ages and by the time your approach to Singapore was announced, you felt as though you’d known him forever. It hadn’t escaped your notice either that his voice flowed over you like smooth whiskey, the kind of voice you could never get tired of hearing.

“I never did ask ye why ye’re travellin tae Singapore.”

“I’m on my way to Sydney, I have a connection in Singapore.”

For a moment you could have sworn he looked disappointed.

“What about you?”

“Work, I’m here fer three weeks. Are ye off tae Sydney fer work then?”

“No, I’m visiting a friend, long overdue.”

“Ahhh man friend then, aye?”  
“No, female. We had a falling out some time ago.”

To his credit, Jack didn’t ask any more about it and you offered nothing. She’d called out of the blue and asked you to come, so here you were.

“What sort of work are you doing, Jack?”

He looked a little taken aback for a second before answering.

“We’re makin a film.”

Well that explained the attendant. He had to be an actor, no way a face that handsome was working behind the camera.

“That sounds like…..fun.” you offered, knowing full well anything you said would just sound asinine. “Have you been in anything I might have seen?”

“Ummm, yeah.” he looked confused. “I was in Dunkirk wi yer sweetheart.”

“With Cillian Murphy? No way!” you couldn’t place him, but honestly your eyes had mostly been on Cillian when you saw the movie. Who the hell had Jack played?

You wracked your brain while the Scotsman looked at you dumbfounded. Then suddenly it hit you like a brick wall.

“You were the pilot! The one who crashed.”

“Aye, geeze lass, ye’re no good fer me ego at all are ye?” he laughed.

“Not that you need any help in that department.” you quipped. “The beard threw me off.”

“Not tae mention the fact that ye were tae busy eyballin the love o yer life tae even notice anyone else.”

“I can’t help it, it’s the cheekbones.” you sighed melodramatically, earning a laugh.

Jack crossed his arms over his torso, sticking out his bottom lip in a toddler-worthy pout. You were laughing when you were suddenly struck with the desire to bite it. A shiver ran down your spine as you realized how much you wanted to feel his mouth on your skin.

Where the fuck had that come from?

Almost as though he could read your mind his eyes fixed on you, hooded and full of sultry promise. You wished suddenly that Singapore was your destination, instinctively knowing that were you not catching another flight immediately, he would have you.

And oh God would you let him.

Whatever might have been said next disappeared. It was time to land, to buckle up and prepare for the stomach lurching final descent. Your fingers were wrapped around the armrests again, bracing yourself for your least favorite part of flying.

“Hey luv.” Jack’s voice was soft. “Ye got this.” 

His fingers, long and warm pried yours from the armrest, sliding in between. You turned your head as the plane shook, letting his kind blue eyes comfort you, his palm pressed against yours. Your breath mimicked his automatically and you lost yourself to the point where you jolted in surprise as the wheels thudded and squealed onto the tarmac. You’d landed safely at your destination.

It was time to say goodbye.

It was the last thing you wanted to do.

In unspoken agreement you were the last two to deplane, Jack pulling your bag from the overhead for you. His palm was on the small of your back as you walked down the tunnel to customs. He stayed with you as you both went through customs and into the terminal.

“What time’s yer flight tae Sydney?”

“It’s in two hours, not sure what gate yet though.”

“Les go see, I’ll sit wi ye till ye haf tae board.”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Nah, I came a day earlier, everyone else arrives tomorrow.”

“Oh, ok.” 

No way were you going to say no to two more hours with him.

Of course you weren’t counting on your flight being cancelled. Looking at the red letters on the departure board you felt your anxiety levels rise. What the hell were you supposed to do now? You’d never had a flight cancelled before so you weren’t sure of the protocol.

“Les go tae the airline and see what’s about.”

Clearly many people had the same idea and you spent half an hour in line, laughing half heartedly while Jack tried to cheer you up. The whole thing was easier than you thought and you came away with a new flight leaving the next morning and a voucher for food and accomodation. Apparently flying that close to a tropical cyclone wasn’t something the airline was willing to risk.

“I better go find a hotel and some food.” you laughed, sure that this was the moment you would go your separate ways.

“I’ve got ye straight, ye’re stayin wi me.”

Only his arm reaching in front of you prevented you from walking into a pole as you gaped at him.

“I’m sorry?”

“Oh, I’m not.” he smiled wolfishly. “And I don think ye are either.”

He stepped closer, looking down at you with that same look from the plane. You could smell him this close, feel the warmth that radiated from him. He was so freaking tall, all lean and perfect, and his thighs…..

“Alright then, lead the way.” you said with way more confidence than you felt, glowing as his smile widened.

He placed a hand on your shoulder as you made your way through the terminal, telling you about his role and he seemed genuinely excited about it. Your nervousness had faded away before you even reached the doors to hail a cab. He was just so easy to be with.

The hotel was buy the water, way more luxurious than you’d expected. He’d been booked in on the 10th floor, high enough that the bustle of the city below was muffled, even on the balcony. The view was spectacular and the tropical air was warm and sultry.

Ever a gentleman, Jack offered you the shower first and you were grateful to wash 15 hours of travel off you. Honestly, you'd both been beginning to stink and gorgeous as he was, BO wasn't appealing on anyone. You stayed on the balcony while he showered, your mind only wandering a few dozen times to the wet, naked man in the bathroom. Deep in thought you didn't notice at first when he was done, his presence not registering until you felt his fingers brush the skin of your knee.

Opening your eyes you were met with his grin, the sun making his still damp hair glisten. He wasn't just handsome, you thought, he was take your breath away gorgeous. And he was yours, at least for the next few hours.

“Do ye wan tae venture oot tae eat or stay in?”

He sat on the bench beside you, pulling your legs over his lap.

“Stay in.’ you said immediately, no way were you wasting a second of this.

He’d obviously had the same idea, producing a room service menu and phone instantly. His hand stroked the length of your shin absentmindedly as he placed your orders and you almost nodded off, he was just that comforting.

“Food’ll be here in 30ish.” he murmured, putting the phone aside and stretching out his legs.

“Do we even know what time it is here?” you yawned.

“No really, but I did make sure ye haf a wake up call fer yer flight.” 

“Oh, that’s sweet, thanks.”

“Don go tae sleep on me lass, ye need tae eat.” he grinned, fingers tickling the back of your knee.

You jerked, laughing as he held your legs down with one hand, the other torturing your ticklish skin.

“I’m awake!” you giggled, wiggling your legs in his grasp.

He smiled at you, one of those smiles that took your breath away and you stared back, enthralled by everything about him. You knew you would never forget how blue his eyes were, how straight his nose or how his bottom lip pouted out crookedly.

If you never saw him again after tonight you would be sorry.

Your food came and was eaten as you shared various stories. Jack talked about how his life was changing, how much less privacy he had. He said it was the tradeoff for doing what he loved but you got the feeling that he wasn’t quite ok with it. Honestly though, you could have listened to him forever, there was so much passion in him, and just as much for the stories you shared with him. This was a man who wasn’t afraid to really live.

It turned out to be only 5pm when the service cart was rolled back into the hall, too early to sleep for your flight at noon, so you decided on a movie. You were starting to overthink a little, had you misread his interest? You were sure you hadn’t but still, 40 minutes into the film and you sat apart on the room’s small love seat, the anticipation almost killing you.

Your hand rested on the cushion between you, a hair’s breadth away from his, just waiting. The air was thick around you, your whole body aware of him, of his every breath. When his pinkie finger brushed against yours you shivered, that one small touch setting you alight. The movie played on and Jack’s gaze never wavered from the screen, even as his fingers traced yours gently, holding your hand against his contentedly.

The movie finished and you honestly couldn’t have said what it was about, your only focus being on the man beside you. You both sat quietly as the credits rolled, him still holding your hand and you wondering if he needed or wanted some kind of sign from you.

Thankfully it appeared he’d been doing his own thinking and when you finally moved to face him you were met with that same heated look from the plane. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against your cheek, then the corner of your mouth gently.

When you sighed he moved like lightning, covering your mouth, sliding his tongue inside to roam freely. He cupped the back of your head with one hand, holding you still as he pulled himself closer, kissing you deeper. Responding, you pushed yourself toward him, running your tongue over the inside of his mouth, tasting the mint from his toothpaste.

He moaned against your mouth and gripped your fingers tightly, your free hand reaching up to grasp at his neck. His skin was warm and smooth there and you stroked your fingers up and down between the neck of his shirt and his hairline. You didn’t resist when he pushed you backwards, your back hitting the cushions. He laid over your side, running a hand down to your knees and pulling your legs up over his so you were completely horizontal. His feet were still on the floor and your thighs resting over one of his hips. It felt so intimate and yet not enough, not by a long shot.

Jack’s mouth moved away from yours and starting making a trail up and down your neck. You bared it for him with a sigh, running your fingers over his bare arm. His hand splayed on your stomach making you squirm and you kissed his neck, using your tongue to taste his skin. You couldn’t decide what tasted better, his neck or his mouth, though when he took your lips back again and you tasted mint you knew. His mouth, definitely his mouth. Your tongue flicked over his, your senses overwhelmed and you knew you never wanted to experience anything but this, ever.

No matter how foolish it might be.

Bringing your hands up to his face you pulled his head away until you were a few inches apart. You were breathing heavily as you stared at his flushed face, but you saw it register in his eyes that you were stopping him. He nodded once and laid his head down on your shoulder, his fingers still stroking the bared skin of your belly.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered.

“Don’t be.” you smiled, brushing your fingers through the hair at his temple. “I just need a moment.”

You were worried that you you were getting too involved emotionally. A step back out of your head was what you probably needed right now. You wanted this, so much, you were only flesh and blood after all and he was…..well fucking perfect if you were honest.

He moved so he was stretched out on the loveseat, half on you, legs tangled together. You smiled again to encourage him, your eyes closing when he moved closer again, playfully grabbing your bottom lip between his teeth and running his tongue over the spot when he pulled away.

Jack’s arm moved under you, cradling your head against his shoulder. Immediately wrapped in a sense of security and comfort, you breathed him in deeply. Giving in you smiled to yourself and wrapped your arms around his waist, gently rubbing his side through his shirt. His body radiated heat wherever he touched you and you would have been perfectly content to stay just like this forever.

“I like yer shirt.” he whispered in your ear, one long finger tracing the line of your neck.

You looked down at yourself and groaned.

“You would.” you laughed, your sleeping shirt had a picture of Cillian Murphy on it.

He smiled, you could feel it against your cheek and you shivered slightly. So he smiled again, this time gently pressing his lips against your skin.

Thunder boomed suddenly and you could hear the sound of rain falling gently outside. You ran a hand down his cheek as the thunder boomed. Then you got an idea.

Pushing him back you stood up and took hold of his hands.

“Come with me.”

He stood up, a bemused smile on his face and let you lead him to the balcony door. When you’d opened it, you tugged him out into the warm rain.

“What are ye aboot ye daft woman?” Jack laughed as the rain started to hit his face..

You stepped up to him, draping your arms around his neck and allowing the rain to wash over you both.

“Checking something off my bucket list.”

“Wha, gettin yerself knackered fer yer flight?” he laughed, winking to show he was just teasing.

“No you dope.” you chuckled. “To dance in the rain with a handsome man.”

“Well shite I better help ye find one then so ye’re no stuck w’ the likes o me.”  
You simply shook your head, resting your forehead on his wet shoulder. He slid his hands to your hips, pulling you flush against him. Together you swayed to an imagined beat, moving seamlessly as the rain fell around you. Jack’s sigh against your neck made you smile and you held him tighter. Pulling back he looked down at you, water trickling down his face and neck.

“Lass we’re soaked.” he laughed.

“Yup.” you looked down to where your clothes clung wetly to your body. “Feels good doesn’t it?”

“Fuck yeah!” he shouted, grabbing you up and spinning while you both laughed, water flinging out all around you.

When he finally stopped, you fell back onto the cushioned bench and lay there panting for several seconds. When you finally chanced a look at him you saw him sprawled out beside you, his hair wet and flattened to his head, clothing clinging to his body. His eyes were closed and his head back against the cushions, he looked, in a word, breathtaking. One blue eye opened and peered at you, catching you in your perusal and you flushed as he chuckled.

“See summan ye like?” he asked, one eyebrow lifted.

Hell yes you did, a lot of things in fact. So many that you could have taken all night to catalogue them all. So you simply continued to gaze at him, watching as he propped himself up on his elbows and raised his face to the rain.

Biting your lip, you held your breath at the sight of him. When he turned to look at you again you gave up, crawling the foot or so over to him to lean over and kiss his rain-soaked lips. He sighed against your mouth, opening beneath you and allowing you to slide your tongue over his teeth. He started a sucking motion with his tongue sending shivers throughout your body. You realized that he was drinking the rain that was falling from your face, over your lips and into his mouth. You groaned, feeling yourself go weak.

The moment that you thought you might collapse he shot up and neatly flipped you over so you lay along the bench, limbs intertwined, torsos pressed together, lips still joined. He moved his mouth over your face, sucking the water from your skin. Your head fell back as the fingers of both his hands rand down your arched neck and his tongue flicked out to taste the hollow at the base of your throat. Leaning up again he raked his eyes over you, the flare in his eyes telling you he noticed the fact that your shirt was plastered to your skin, and you wore nothing beneath it.

“I see summan I like.” he muttered, running the palm of his hand over your chest and over one breast. He circled it around, watching your body’s reactions to his touch with a satisfied look. His hand slid over your stomach and up under your shirt, peeling it away from your heated skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. His palm settled over your breast again and you pressed against him with a sigh. Your whole body ached for his touch and the evidence of that pebbled against his hand.  
Jack’s head lowered, his mouth moving like a whisper over your other breast. He sucked at you through the material of your shirt as his thumb worked magic on your bared skin. You thought you might pass out from the pleasure of it all, it was too much. It wasn’t enough.

With one swift movement he pulled your shirt up over your head, trapping your arms above your head for a moment while he ran his hands gently all over the front of you. He lowered his head again, his tongue reaching out to lick off the water that trickled over your breasts. With the very tip of his tongue he touched your nipple, causing your whole body to lift off the bench and your breath to push through your teeth in a hiss. His arm slid under your back, keeping your body arched against him as his teeth scraped over you.

“Oh God!” you moaned, freeing your arms and dragging your nails over his back as you tried to pull him closer.

He complied, enclosing your nipple in the heat of his mouth, sliding his wet tongue over it in circles as he sucked gently. You bit your lip hard to keep from whimpering when he switched to the other side and added a few gentle nips with his teeth. Suddenly feeling desperate you grabbed at the back of his shirt, dragging it up and off, tossing it to land in the rain somewhere. Your grasped his head, pulling him to you and applying your lips to his neck, biting his neck, biting at his skin and drinking in the rain that washed over him. The sparse hair on his chest tickled against your naked skin, his beard rasping against you as his tongue stroked over your collarbone.

You shifted your legs so you could hook your knees over the backs of his thighs, pulling him as close as you could. Instantly you felt him hard against you, there was no way to miss it. With the weight of his body behind him he dug into you almost painfully until you shifted and he rested exactly where you wanted him. You gritted your teeth when you realized you could feel every inch of him, a lot of them throbbing and hot. He felt you moving, dragging his mouth from your breasts to look up at you with concern.

“Are ye ok luv?”

“Yes. More.” You muttered pushing against him with your hips until he was kneeling.

You sat up slightly, placing a hand against his neck and drawing him in for another mind blowing kiss, your tongues sliding against each other wetly and the rain falling between you and into your mouths. Your thighs were slung over his hips and even with the space between you he was still touching you, making it blatantly obvious he was going commando under his pants. Just the thought of it made you shudder as you ran your tongue over the roof of his mouth. He groaned against you and brought his hands to your hips, holding you still as he ground his body against you.

He was driving you insane and you started to pant against his mouth as he rubbed against you. Anxious to feel more of him you tore at his pants, sliding them down just enough for you to be able to reach down and touch him. You lightly ran your nails up and down the length of him, satisfied when he started to shake. A little braver now you grasped him tightly, moving the palm of your hand against his silky heat.

The combination of your touch and the rain was apparently more than he could handle. With a growl he pulled away and stood up, letting his pants fall to the ground and kicking then aside. While your gaze was aimed wantonly between his thighs, he knelt down, grasped your hips roughly and spinning you so you sat facing him.

Jack’s fingers hooked the waistband of your shorts and you lifted your hips as he slide them slowly down your legs. His hot gaze raked over you, eyes darting up to meet yours. Your cheeky grin told him he wasn’t the only one who slept commando. He laughed, shook his head and with his eyes boring hotly into yours he found your thighs and gently opened you to him. His hands ran down your legs as he moved then to hook around his waist. When you were in position he kissed you again, this time with more hunger. You felt like he was devouring your soul as he bit at your lips and when he pushed forward into you, you cried out against him. He stilled instantly, hips whispering across your ear.

“Ye make me feel so alive.” he groaned.

He uttered those words the exact moment he moved forward again, sliding against you, inside you until he was buried deep. Your head flew forward onto his shoulder, sinking your teeth in as he started to slide out again. You knew what was coming, knew how good he would feel when he pushed inside you again and your every nerve ending came alive at the thought of it.

Jack’s hands came to the small of your back and pulled you closer, arching you against him. Your hands grasped at his shoulders as he moved so damn slowly it was killing you. Your thighs gripped his hips tighter and he groaned in your ear.

“God ye feel fucking incredible.” he grunted against your neck, his mouth leaving a burning trail over your skin.

You pushed up against him, giving him access, his tongue rasping over your nipple as he took another plunge inside you. The sensations were almost too much for you to handle, the feel of his wet, hot tongue against your skin, the soft rain on your skin, the throbbing stretch of him inside you as he moved. You felt your entire body begin to shake uncontrollably and you gripped him tighter. Involuntary cries escaped you as he continued to move smoothly inside you, his mouth coming to your ear again.

“I want tae feel ye come luv.” he whispered, running a gentle hand over your hair. “God, I wan tae feel tha so fucking bad.”

Hearing his voice in your ear like that sent you over the edge and you fell back against the cushions as your eyes glazed over and you exploded into a million pieces. Jack didn’t stop as you clenched and quivered around him, he moved just as slowly as before, waiting for you to come back to him. You knew he could feel your pleasure as he groaned and grunted.  
When you opened your eyes again you saw him leaning over you, smiling proudly. You bit your lip, sighing as he thrust languidly, setting you on fire again. Reaching up your heavy arms you pulled him down on top of you, legs wrapped around his waist. You licked the droplets of rain that fell from his lips before you nipped at his ear.

“Fuck me, Jack, please. I need you.”

With a yelp he buried his head against your neck and moved faster, harder. You felt his hot breath on your skin, heard his ragged gasps as he took what he needed from you. Your fingers dug into his taut rear pulling him closer, deeper always wanting more.

“God, fuck, so good.” he moaned in your ear and you felt him shiver.

He was so close.

“I want to see your face.” you whispered.

He leaned up and nodded, biting his lip. His eyes were squeezed shut, rain and sweat dripping from his forehead, cheeks and nose. It fell in droplets into your open mouth and you drank him in, watching his stunning face as he started to lose control.

God he was gorgeous like this.

You felt it before you saw it, he was twitching inside you, then his eyes flew open and he let out a roar as his whole body went stiff. Jack’s eyes rolled back in his head, mouth gaping open while he shook. He collapsed on top of you, head on your chest, struggling for breath while you groaned, almost at the breaking point again.

He felt it, moaning deep in his throat, circling his hips against you as you jerked and twitched, exploding again, arms falling limply against your sides.

For a while you just lay there, letting the rain cool you both, Jack making no move to leave your body. You sighed contentedly, running your fingers through his wet hair, just relishing the feel of him. He raised himself up on his elbows, cradling your head in his hands and running his thumbs over your temples. Leaning down he kissed you softly before pulling away to smile down at you.

“Was tha what ye had in mind, lass?” he laughed.

“Mmmmmm, even better. I think I even ticked a few boxes I didn’t know I had.” you stretched like cat, your whole body perfectly relaxed and sated.

Tired as you were, you’d never felt better.

It was still close to midnight before you laid down to sleep, drying yourselves off having led to Jack tackling you onto the bed, head buried between your thighs until you were almost screaming his name. You spent the early hours of the morning comfortably nestled in his arms as he snored away in your ear. Then, when the sun rose you slid down his body, waking him with your tongue until he was panting mess, flipping you onto your belly and taking you with a passion you’d never experienced before.

Nothing was said about your departure, you didn’t want to ruin it, but you allowed yourself a moment in the shower to wish things were different and that he would be waiting for you when you returned to London. Jack kept his hands on you right up to the arrival of the cab, holding you on his lap quietly and keeping your hand in his all the way to airport security.

It was time for you say goodbye and you didn’t want to. A lump rose in your throat as he smiled softly.

“I’m glad ye sat next tae me on tha plane Y/N.” he reached out to cup your cheek.

“Me too Jack.” you rubbed your cheek against his palm.

He looked as though he wanted to say something and you were desperate for him to ask you to stay. You would in a heartbeat, this man…..this amazing, snarky, passionate man, you were certain you could love him.

“Have a safe flight and ye should really try tae finish tha book before ye land.”

He pulled you in for a hug, gripping you tightly while you buried your face in his chest, memorizing every detail of him. Jack tilted your face up to his, sending you soaring with the sweetest kiss you’d ever experienced.

“Bye Jack.” you managed to choke as he finally let you go.

They were calling your flight.

“I’ll be seein ye luv.”

The plane was in the air before you really took another breath. You felt the absence of him as a physical pain, despite the soft feel of his stolen shirt against your skin. Looking pensively out the window as Singapore and Jack got further and further away you remembered him mentioning your book. Sure you wouldn’t be able to concentrate you pulled it out, flipping through the pages until you noticed writing inside the back cover.

There was a phone number and an email address scrawled there, along with a short note.

“Really hope this doesna end here. Contact me when you land.”  
Yours, Jack


End file.
